Studying
by soundslikeaplan
Summary: Oh god, this isn't making any sense!", Blaine groans, falling back on the mattress, kicking away his copy of Advanced Calculus. He lets out a low groan that is muffled by the arm draped across his face. Klaine Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Studying

„Oh _god,_ this isn't making any sense!", Blaine groans, falling back on the mattress, kicking away his copy of Advanced Calculus. He lets out a low groan that is muffled by the arm draped across his face. "I never see you learning so much. Maybe I should just transfer to McKinley."

"No, you won't," Kurt remarks from his study desk, currently plastered in various clothing articles. "There's only one month left until summer break and the end of year exams are exhausting for everyone. Now stop complaining and do your work while I try to find an assortment that works with the scarf you gave me."

Kurt smiles against trying to sound stern, because he thinks back to yesterday, when Blaine and he had been shopping for summer clothes. They had been in this little boutique and Kurt had looked at (_no, _not fawned over) a deep violet shawl. Well, it wasn't his fault that it had this eye-catching color and the turquoise and yellow velvet straps made it just that much swoon worthy. Blaine must have noticed, because when they had emerged from the shop a while later and Kurt had suggested getting a coffee before heading home, Blaine had told him to go ahead while he hit the restroom. Kurt hadn't really thought anything of it as he had placed their orders and sat down at a table in the Lima Bean, even though there was a restroom _in_ the coffee shop, so if he had actually taken the time to analyze Blaine's behavior, it might have seemed a little suspicious. Blaine had joined him only moments after he had placed the two hot cups on the little table and at that point Kurt _had_ noticed the smug expression on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt had asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

Even if that had sounded slightly dubious, Kurt had decided to leave it at that, because if Blaine said he would tell him later, he could wait. They had finished their drinks and only when they had left and walked to Blaine's car, had Kurt asked about Blaine's smug expression again, because even if he could be patient, the curiosity was getting the better of him.

_Blaine stops Kurt before he can open the door to the passenger's seat. He looks a little apprehensive, but nevertheless smiles when he reaches into his sachet, pulling out a paper bag that Kurt recognizes as bearing the logo of the little boutique. He looks a little questioning at Blaine, but takes the bag, looking inside. There's the shawl and also a note, looking like a torn out page from a notebook._

You might love scarves, but I love you.

_There is a little heart drawn beside the words, but Kurt doesn't notice, because all he can think of are the three last words. He looks up at Blaine and when he sees his nervous smile and notices the shuffling of his feet he can't really help the little squeal he makes or the tears threatening to spill from his eyes._

"_I-", he tries, but his voice seems to be uncooperative right now, so instead he steps closer and throws his arms around Blaine's neck, hugging his boyfriend tightly. He pulls back only after a long time and when he does he drops a soft kiss to Blaine's mouth._

_Trusting his voice again, he breathes against his lips._

"_I love you, too. Even more than scarves." He feels Blaine chuckle against his lips and they stay close, breaths ghosting over skin, which feels very nice in Kurt's opinion. _

_They eventually part, because they are still in the middle of a parking lot and they actually need to get going, because otherwise Blaine might be late for curfew. Blaine has this goofy smile on his face and Kurt can only imagine how he must look, because it feels like his face is splitting into two from all the smiling._

_Kurt takes Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers and bringing them up to his mouth, placing soft kisses on Blaine's knuckles. _

"…but I can't concentrate," Blaine whining brings Kurt back to the here and now and Kurt smile turns sympathetic at just how overworked Blaine looks and how defeated his voice sounds. He gets up from where he's sitting, making his way to the bed.

There's shuffling and the mattress dips before Kurt is behind Blaine, head dipping to kiss his boyfriends's forehead.

"Come on, sit up," he orders and Blaine gets up, mild curiosity grazing his features. Kurt just wraps his arms around Blaine from behind, pulling him closer until Blaine is nestles comfortably in Kurt's lap.

"I could help you with your homework but you look so exhausted, I think you might not remember much of it by tomorrow," Kurt comments, nuzzling into Blaine's collarbone, "For now, I think you just need to relax a little."

Kurt leans back until his head and the top of his back touch the wall behind him. Blaine easily follows and his back presses into Kurt's chest. The younger boy moves his mouth to Blaine's ear, murmuring softly. "… Close your eyes."

Blaine does just that, sighing comfortably when his head drops back completely to Kurt's chest as his body slumps a little. Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine's hair, before he brings his hands up to either side of Blaine's neck, his fore and middle fingers beginning to run soothing circles there. Blaine's head stretches backwards, a low and satisfied growl leaving his mouth.

"God, Kurt, you have no idea how good this feels," he moans out softly, eyes fluttering when Kurt's fingers wander up and down from the base of Blaine's neck to his ear.

"You have no idea how lucky you are that you didn't use any gel today or this wouldn't be happening," Kurt replies smugly, even though both know that he doesn't mean what he says. Truth be told Kurt really likes Blaine's hair better when it's loose, but he wants to make Blaine feel good right now and gelled hair wouldn't changed his decision to do this.

Blaine just makes a contented noise in the back of his throat that Kurt files away under 'adorable' as he continues his ministrations, his hands coming even higher, running through Blaine's locks, thumbs caressing Blaine's temples.

Kurt really likes the noises Blaine makes and he also enjoys the way Blaine presses back into his touches. Without even realizing it at first, Kurt begins to hum softly. Only when Blaine turns his head to the side does he notice.

"Bella Notte? Really?" he asks, a smile in his tone. Kurt blushes a little and still his antics, but when Blaine immediately protest with an unhappy noise, Kurt smiles.

"I really like the Lady and the Tramp. Now shh, I'm trying to relax you," he answers and starts to hum again, fingers threading through hair, massaging from the top of Blaine's head to his shoulders and up again.

Blaine complies happily, settling down even more. When he listens closely, he can hear Kurt's heart beat and this combined with Kurt's soft singing lulls him into something that isn't really sleep, but can't really be called awake, either. He can feel the soft hands on his head, the warm pressure of Kurt's legs on either side of his body and the hot breath ghosting over his forehead, making his fogged mind even more drowsy...

When Blaine wakes up, the first thing he notices is the heat. It's not uncomfortable but somehow disturbing, because he needs a moment before he remembers where he has fallen asleep. Slowly, other sensations make themselves known to Blaine. For instance the soft stroking on his sides, tickling from Blaine's shoulder to his hip. Blaine reluctantly opens his eyes and turns his head, so that he can look up, catching Kurt smiling at him endearingly.

"Hey, sleepy head," Kurt murmurs, leaning down and pressing his lips to Blaine's temple. Blaine makes an affirming noise but has to stifle a yawn and stretches, turning his body around fully, bringing his leg up and placing them on either side of Kurt's. His arms come up and wrap around Kurt's neck as he leans close, their lips nearly touching. Kurt takes in a sharp breath before he closes the gap and they melt against each other as Kurt's arms encircle Blaine's waist, bringing them even closer.

I could continue this with some smut…

…hmmm….


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky

"You are an awesome pillow, you knew that?" Blaine whispers softly in between kisses that leave Kurt a little breathless.

"I sure hope so," Kurt responds, tipping his head and angling it so he can get a better access on Blaine's mouth. Blaine sighs against Kurt's lips and shuffles so close that Kurt's and his chests are pressed flush together. The younger boy's hands go up to Blaine's hair, just where it touches the neck and his fingers trace over the skin there, tickling.

Blaine immediately melts into the touch.

"Can I just keep you forever?" Blaine chuckles, nuzzling his head into Kurt's shoulder, placing feather-light kisses to the skin he can reach and that isn't covered with fabric.

Kurt giggles at the contact, hands tangling in hair as he pulls Blaine upwards so he can kiss his nose.

"Sure you can," he whispers and then his lips are on Blaine's again. Blaine moans softly, pressing his lips tighter against Kurt's. Blaine's hands run down Kurt's neck and shoulders, wandering to his chest and then to his sides, caressing slowly.

Blaine will never get tired of the fact that they can say things like that without them sounding silly or cliché. Because for them both, saying 'forever' is nothing they just say. They really mean it. They talked about their future before and there's no doubt in Blaine's mind that they will stay together for as long as Kurt will have him. Just the thought of spending years and years to come with his amazing boyfriend make Blaine's heart clench and fill with warmth. It feels exactly like after their first kiss. That moment he had pulled back and seen Kurt's face for the first time after pressing their lips together, smiling sheepishly, his cheeks tinted pink. That moment of utter relief, mixed with elation and prospects on how this could all develop now…

"Blaine…?" Kurt says, his voice low and breathless and Blaine needs a moment to focus on him. Kurt has pulled back a little and he looks questioning up at Blaine, his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"I just…" Blaine starts but cuts short, "I just can't get over the fact how lucky I am."

Kurt tilts his head a little, his expression judging. Blaine just smiles, his eyes not leaving Kurt's and suddenly he has Kurt fully pressed against himself. Kurt's lips meet Blaine's and Blaine is surprised at the fierceness of it. His hands instinctively claw at Kurt's shirt at his hips and he can't help the breathy growl that escapes his mouth. His teeth softly graze Kurt's bottom lip and then his tongue runs over it, soothing the skin there.

Kurt makes a mewling sound and deepens the kiss, hands tightening as tongues brush carefully and whoa, how has this turned so dirty all of a sudden. Blaine's hands start to wander to the hem of Kurt's shirt, fingers dipping under the material a little cautious. He knows Kurt is not the most comfortable when it comes to intimate physical contact. Not that he is terrified of it, but Blaine doesn't want to ruin this amazing moment because he moves to fast. They don't even have to go there, if Kurt doesn't want to, it's just that Blaine has a really hard time (no pun intended) to control himself when Kurt makes _those noises_ and shifts his hips _just like that _and his hands tug at his curls even a little desperate.

"Blaine," Kurt pants against his lips like a mantra and the other boy can only hum in response, words failing him at the moment. Blaine's touches get more concentrated, nearly kneading into Kurt's skin and Kurt presses back into the touches, both boys breathing heavily through their noses.

Blaine feels like he needs to move them to a horizontal position, but he doesn't want to startle Kurt, so he breaks their kiss, smiling at the way Kurt follows his lips.

"Kurt," he whispers into his ear, his face pressed to Kurt's cheek and neck. "I want you on top of me."

It doesn't escape Blaine how Kurt's breath seems to hitch at his words but then Kurt sits up and moves over Blaine, lying them both down on the mattress. Their bodies press together only a moment later and Blaine has to hold back from sobbing out load because _damn this feels so good._

He opts for burying his head into Kurt's chest, breathing in deeply as the other boy pants heavily into his ear.

They both just stay still for a moment, trying to focus. Blaine is the first to actually press upwards, hips meeting, causing some friction that has both boys moaning.

"God, Kurt," Blaine groans and Kurt lets out a breathless laugh.

"Yeah…"

Kurt leans back a bit only to crash his lips to Blaine's, both of them falling back into the sheets, Kurt moving his hips in a slow rhythm that makes Blaine whine into Kurt's mouth and also wonder when Kurt has become so fucking good at this.

Blaine's hands move up and down Kurt's sides under his shirt, the skin to skin contact feeling delicious.

Kurt gives Blaine the same procedure with his hands and Blaine develops a further aversion to their shirts with every second that passes. His fingers move to the hem of Kurt's longsleeve and tug what he intends to be softly, but comes across as pretty frantic. Kurt doesn't seem to mind a lot though, as he moves away enough to pull the bothersome article of clothing up over his head and toss it on the floor. Blaine stares at the newly exposed skin, eyes raking over every inch. He sees Kurt's unsure gaze on him, and the way he blushes, his hands contracting ever so slightly at his sides. Did he really feel uncomfortable with his body or what Blaine would think of it? Blaine feels like pressing kisses wherever he can reach, holding Kurt for hours, just telling him how gorgeous he is.

"Beautiful," is all he gets out before his arms encircle Kurt's waist, mouth pressing open-mouthed kisses on Kurt's collarbone. He hears Kurt let out an audible sigh, hands coming to rest on Blaine's hips. Blaine's fingers trace lazy patterns on Kurt's back as his mouth moves to his neck, sucking and biting tenderly.

"Your skin's so soft," he murmurs in between bites, loving the way that Kurt stretches his neck to give him better access.

"I want to touch you, too," Kurt exhales and Blaine immediately complies, letting Kurt pull his shirt up and off. They share a look in silence, before both boys lean forward, their chests meeting. Blaine feels even more aroused by their skin pressed together this intimately and his pants start to get really uncomfortably tight. He can feel Kurt against himself, and he seems to be as excited as he is, if the bulge pressing against his thigh and hip is any indication.

". Please," he whines against Kurt's shoulder, not caring how pathetic he sounds, because the tension building up in his stomach feels nearly too much and he isn't sure how long he can last if they don't move soon.

Kurt makes an approving sound, reaching down to his zipper, fumbling a little before pulling it down completely. Blaine does the same with his own pants and soon they are pressed together again, every inch of skin fitting together perfectly. Blaine gasps out as their arousals touch through their boxers and Kurt hisses, hips pressing down purposefully.

Blaine's completely lost in the sensation, every inch of skin feels like it's lit on fire and without really thinking about it he moves, breathing hotly against Kurt's ear.

"I want to kiss you."

From the way he says it, Kurt immediately know he is not talking about his mouth and he blushes, because, sure, they have jerked each other off before, but they had never moved past hand jobs or grinding against one another.

Blaine seems to have noticed his uncertainty, because he presses his lips to Kurt's, catching him in a extremely soft, slow, _reassuring_ kiss.

"We don't have to Kurt," Blaine whispers, "I just.,, you have no idea how aroused I am right now… and I want you to feel good."

Blaine's hands stroke lazily across Kurt's back and Kurt leans into Blaine, enjoying the warmth radiating from both their bodies. Truth be told, the prospect of Blaine doing _that_ to him seems extremely appealing, but it also scares him a little. What if he doesn't like it? What if Blaine wants him to reciprocate it and he is really bad at it?

"Kurt…?"

Kurt looks up to find Blain staring at him, looking even more nervous than him. He worries his bottom lip and his eyes look so unsure that Kurt just wants to pull him down and kiss all his worries away.

"Blaine, I want to," he says and can't really believe he admits this. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready…"

It's always hard to voice insecurities but when he is with Blaine, it seems to be like he can tell him everything, because Blaine would never laugh at him or not understand. He has been through too much to be mean about it. Kurt still feels extremely guilty about their fight month back when Blaine had considered being bisexual, because in retrospect Kurt knows it was an act of lack of confidence and he still feels awful when he thinks about how Blaine must have felt when his only friend who he had trusted to not judge him had done exactly that.

The memory makes Kurt lean forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin just below Blaine's ear.

"Okay," he says and feels Blaine tense under his fingers. Blaine pulls back, looking straight at Kurt.

"You sure?" he asks and Kurt nods slowly, shivers running down his body as Blaine leans in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"If you don't like something or want me to stop then just tell me," he says and takes a moment to make sure Kurt knows how serious he is. Then he moves his mouth over Kurt's cheek, across his jaw, kissing and nibbling down his neck. Kurt tries to relax when Blaine moves them both around, so Kurt is now pressed into the covers and Blaine is on top of him. He is aware of Blaine's fingers running up and down his sides and his mouth on his chest, pressing hot kisses there. When his lips move just a little to the right, brushing at a nipple, Kurt gasps out, hands tangling in Blaine's hair, because _damn!_

Blaine seems to catch on and he gives the overly sensitive part quite some attention before moving on. By this point Kurt is breathing heavily through his mouth, moaning softly at Blaine's touches and Blaine smiles against Kurt's skin as he moves down to his hip, biting before he kisses the spot, soothing.

He places his hands at the hem of Kurt's boxers and locks his eyes with Kurt, asking silently for permission to go on. Kurt can only nod once and Blaine gives him a small smile as his attention wanders back to the last article of clothing on Kurt's body. He pulls the boxers down carefully and after they cast off, Blaine moves his mouth to Kurt's thighs, slowly kissing a trail upwards from his knee until he reaches Kurt's arousal.

Kurt's body tenses out of sheer anticipation. He can feel Blaine's breath on his skin, his fingers on his hips. He lets out an involuntary whine when Blaine's mouth finally touches his head, sucking slowly as he moves to take even more of him into his mouth.

"Nnnng..." is all Kurt gets out, because this feels awesome, all warmth and wetness combined with the noises Blaine makes. Kurt's hand claw into the sheets beside his body and the heels of his feet dig into the mattress as Blaine continues to suck at him. When Blaine starts to hum suddenly, Kurt can't help the moan he lets out, but he tries to keep it quiet, embarrassed by the sounds he is making.

Blaine pulls back with a plopping noise and Kurt instantly misses the sensation.

"I want to hear you, Kurt," Blaine says, panting slightly. "I want to hear every sound you make."

When he lowers his head again, Kurt's head falls back into the covers, and he gasps and moans as Blaine successfully reduces him to a puddle of goo with his mouth and tongue. He tries to jerk his hips upwards, desperate for even more but Blaine's hand keep him steady.

"Blaine, I…close, I'm close!" he gets out when he feels that familiar constricting in his gut, but Blaine keeps his mouth right where it is, even more determinedly now. The thought of Blaine actually wanting to taste him is almost too much for Kurt and he can't hold back as his orgasm hits him, making his vision blur for a moment. Blaine swallows around him and that feels amazing as hell. Kurt falls back into the mattress, heavily panting as Blaine moves up his body, placing a few tender kisses along the way, until he is face to face with Kurt.

"Hey."

"Hi," Kurt says in return and can't quite help the blush creeping up is face.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" Blaine asks and it takes Kurt a moment to get why he needs to ask and when he does, his blush intensifies. He still leans up and brushes his lips to Blaine's, whining into his mouth when he tastes the slightly different taste. Blaine groans back and presses down and Kurt is suddenly very aware of the state his boyfriend is still in.

He pulls back a little, just so he can look Blaine in the eye.

"That was amazing," he says, one hand coming up and stroking through Blaine's hair. "Do you want me to…?"

Blaine smiles affectionately down at him. "Only if you want to," he says, his tone serious. "I won't force you to do anything you might not be comfortable with just yet."

"No," Kurt says leaning up on his elbows, "I want to."

Blaine's surprised expression puts a smile on Kurt's face, as he runs his hands down Blaine's sides, before he sits up, pushing Blaine softly to the side and crawls on top of him. Blaine lies down cautiously as Kurt begins to kiss and lick at Blaine's chest, trying to make out the things that make Blaine respond the most intense. When a hand brushes over Blaine's thigh, the other boy lets out a chocked gasps and Kurt concentrates his attention there, stroking his hands over Blaine's legs. Blaine responds by hands tangling into Kurt's hair, and soft moans leaving his mouth. Kurt seems to understand why Blaine didn't want him to keep his noises down earlier. Blaine's reactions have him feeling aroused again already. He leans down, his lips pressing too Blaine's stomach, to his belly button, tongue dipping in because he wanted to try that even if he hadn't realized it up until now.

"Kurt…please…!" Blaine pants out and Kurt moves away enough to give Blaine an apologetic look. His breath hitches when he sees Blaine's expression. His eyes are shut, mouth slightly open, little pants coming out in shallow gasps. He looks absolutely beautiful like this and Kurt can't help it, he just has to kiss him, a kiss that turns dirty immediately. Teeth clash and tongues meet and it's all really sloppy, but neither of them seems to mind as Kurt pulls Blaine up with him, their lips still connected and tugs at his boxers, casting them off while his mouth never leaves Blaine's. His hand finds Blaine's arousal only instants later and Blaine sobs against Kurt as the latter begins to stroke slowly, angling his hand so he has the best access.

Blaine chants Kurt's name against his lips and Kurt finally breaks their kiss, moving down to press his lips to Blaine's inner thigh momentarily. He is not experienced in this so of course he is nervous but he remembers what Blaine has done and how awesome it has felt. So, after some more kisses to Blaine's upper leg, he moves his mouth to Blaine's head, sucking it in experimentally, savoring Blaine's moan.

"God," he hears him gasp out and it makes him sigh in relief and _that_ makes Blaine whine kind of desperately his whole body tensing. Kurt hears Blaine giving him a warning and he considers moving away, but he actually wants to taste Blaine, as much as that thought had seemed unappealing to him at the time before he had started to date someone.

Blaine makes a high-pitched sound as he stumbles over the edge, and Kurt tries to swallow every last drop, but some of it still manages to escape his mouth. It tastes weird, but it's not as bad as Kurt has expected. He brings his hand up to wipe over his mouth, a little sheepish.

Before he can really catch his breath, Blaine grabs him by the hips and moves him up to crash their lips together in a deep, sensual kiss that is not desperate anymore, but assuring and exploring at the same time.

They need to break for air soon, resting their foreheads together as each one tries to realize what they have just done.

Blaine pushes up and places another soft kiss against Kurt's lips. "You're amazing."

Kurt smiles at the affection in Blaine's voice, one hand coming up to wipe some of Blaine's sweaty curls from his forehead.

"I love you," he murmurs, a warm feeling spreading through his whole body at the thought that the boy in front of him reciprocates his feelings.

"Love you, too."

They settle together on the bed, Kurt pressed to Blaine's side, his finger running soft patterns over Blaine's chest.

"It feels really nice to lie with you like this," Blaine speaks softly after a while, one hand running up and down Kurt's back.

"Mhm…" Kurt smiles against Blaine's shoulder, feeling tired all of a sudden. It doesn't take long until Kurt falls asleep and Blaine watches the boy in his arms breathe deeply against his neck, one arm securely over his chest as the other one is still over his head, hand lazily buried in his hair.

Blaine closes his eyes eventually, the last thought before he drifts off to sleep himself bringing a smile to his lips.

Lucky. He's so, so lucky.


End file.
